Reflexiones y charla
by Soi Yo
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot. refelxiones y pensamientos de Soi Fong despues de supelea con Yoruichi y una pequeña charla entre ellas. Solo divagaba :P


Un pequeño One-Shot...Espero les agrade y bueno eso. Saludos.

* * *

Mirando hacia la nada sentada en su escritorio, sola después de un día de trabajo en la segunda división y el Onmitsukidō. Siempre tan sola, siempre tan ensimismada.

Sonrió para sí, tantos años guardando sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí misma no era extraña para ella la soledad, no le era extraña el fingir, el portar la máscara de la indiferencia, el mostrar el semblante despreocupado, fastidioso, serio o en un aspecto más frio…parecer o ser cruel.

Jugo con la pluma en sus manos y suspiro ante sus pensamientos, ante lo que se había convertido. No sabía si sentir lastima para sí misma o preocupación, había algunas veces que venía a la memoria el cómo era hace años, antes de que ella fuese dejada y traicionada por la persona que en quien confiaba, por esa persona que consideraba una diosa aquella que le había enseñado e instruido, la que había sido su maestra, su amiga y la que había amado en secreto.

Cerró los ojos y puso su mano en la cien sobándose levemente, sabía que debía de dejar esos pensamientos y esas cavilaciones, eso era parte del pasado, eso fue cuando aún era una niña ingenua, soñadora y tierna... cuando estaba enamorada. Cuan distinta a la que ahora era. Acaso el dolor había tomado lo mejor de ella o es que acaso había sido tan débil que no tuvo otra manera de salir adelante que aplastar por completo sus sentimientos y reprimirlos hasta ser casi despojada de ellos. No lo sabía exactamente, cuantas veces se había puesto a pensar en eso, en sus sentimientos, en el trato hacia los demás.

Siempre había pensado que hacia lo que parecía ser lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de ella, lo que era su deber, seguir las reglas, sobrevivir y castigar a los que se levantaban en contra de lo que ella respetaba. Obviamente solo podía decir que tenía respeto, simpatía y amistad con pocas personas pero eso le bastaba.

-Suspiro- Nunca negaría los hechos y la verdad, aun en la penumbra y en la soledad, ella sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo esa niña tímida, obstinada, sentimental, pero sobretodo que aun amaba a su sempai- la pluma crujió bajo su mano en un apretón.- odiaba su debilidad, odiaba en lo que se convertía cuando esos sentimientos afloraban. Las dudas, la incertidumbre, el nerviosismo, los celos, el miedo, el abandono. Las lágrimas que siempre afloraban al pensar en todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, el abandono, la sensación de sentirse menospreciada, sin valor.

-Se dibujó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- Simplemente era eso, como era fácil de olvidar, la soledad, la máscara de frialdad, solo era una forma de poder salir adelante, de proseguir para no quedarse llorando y tirada en el suelo maldiciendo lo que le había pasado. Al final ella no era la única persona que había sufrido por amor o que le habían roto el corazón. Acaso su quebrantamiento y comportamiento infantil ante Yoruichi Shihōin en su batalla le habría mostrado lo débil que aún era, o solamente había sido un momento de verdad, un momento de realización y entendimiento en porque se había convertido en la persona detestable que todo el mundo conocía.

Se levantó de su escritorio y camino en dirección de sus aposentos, debía de centrarse más en su formación o la meditación, antes de pensar tonterías. A pesar de los acontecimientos recientes que le hacían pensar en todo eso, ella sabía de cómo todo había de cambiar de ahora en adelante. Ella debía de hacerse más fuerte y todo su escuadrón debería de estar más preparado.- sonrió ampliamente con suficiencia- Ella se encargaría de entrenarlos para sobrevivir o morir en el intento.

* * *

Llegando a sus aposentos, ordeno le llevasen la cena, unos minutos después se encontraba en la mesa disfrutando de sus alimentos cuando un miembro de su equipo se postro en saludo y extendió una carta- Nota de Unohana taicho- para usted, Gundanchō- el sujeto extendió una pequeña carta que la capitana tomo rápidamente- Estas despedido dijo en todo seco, rápidamente así como había venido el sujeto desapareció. Soi tomo la nota la extendió y la leyó con ceño permanente en rostro, terminando de leer la nota pudo notar un destello frente a ella, de inmediato se puso de pie pero se quedó congelada en el momento que sus ojos grises observaron la persona frente a ella.

-Hola Soi Fong- dijo una morena con rostro serio, observando a la capitana de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos de Soi Fong mostraron sorpresa por instantes, luego de unos instantes volvieron ella tomo el control de sus emociones- Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- no creo que su visita sea de carácter oficial y esta es la hora de mi cena- retomo su cubierto y se dispuso a seguir su cena mostrando toda la indiferencia del mundo.

-La morena frunció el ceño, después de su enfrentamiento con Soi, el ver como se había desmoronado, la traición de Aizen y todos los acontecimientos ella deseaba hablar y aclarar las cosas con ella- Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado- dijo al fin, al ver que la mujer delante de ella no parecía mostrar alguna reacción prosiguió- He sabido que eres una capitana excelente y que todos te respetan, yo…

Soi suspiro y bajo su cubierto a la mesa, suavemente levanto su rostro y fijo su vista en la morena- No tiene que hacer esto Shihōin- dono- dijo con suavidad.

La morena tuvo un momento de asombro, Soi parecía tan fría, tan calmada, muy dueña de sí misma, tan diferente a la niña que había dejado atrás, a la niña que…suspiro-Es Yoruichi, sin títulos, sin honoríficos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ya no tienes por qué referirte a mí de modo tan formal- Soi Fong taicho.

Hubo un momento en que no pudo evitar sentirse apenada e instintivamente la capitana fría del segundo escuadrón se ruborizo desde su cuello hasta las orejas ante esa sonrisa y el uso de su título, carraspeo un poco y dijo con seriedad- aun así sigue siendo de la nobleza y mi familia siempre ha servido a la suya.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo y sentirse un poco alegre al ver el sonrojo de su pequeña abeja, porque en el fondo de toda esa frialdad, de todo ese cambio y trato frio y serio estaba esa niña que tanto amaba.

Siendo consiente que podría hacer algo incorrecto o que molestara a la capitana dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y la tomo en un abrazo apretado, Soi sin saber que hacer o que decir siendo tomada por sorpresa ante las acciones de la morena se quedó paralizada ante tal acción. El abrazo era cálido y los brazos de la morena la tomaban suavemente, Yoruichi puso su cabeza cerca de su oído y Soi pudo sentir un escalofrió ante el aliento y la palabras que salían suaves, en un susurro de la boca de la morena-Perdóname Soi.

Soi se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, cuando quiso decir algo o reaccionar noto otro destello, de pronto estaba parada sola al pie de la mesa donde tomaba sus alimentos, la morena se había ido al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

Algo dentro de ella palpito con fuerza, su corazón herido parecía recibir las palabras como un bálsamo, aun así Soi sabía que aún faltaba mucho por sanar, por aprender. Soi volvió sus ojos a la nota en su escritorio y sonrió, como era que Unohana siempre sabía que decir, suspiro….obviamente no lo sabría pero se alegraba de saber que podía contar con ella y al parecer también podía intentar confiar de nuevo en su ex - sempai. Tomo de nuevo la nota la volvió a leer, solo que ahora con una media sonrisa. La nota decía así:

_Debo informarte que Yoruichi Shihōin estuvo acá para averiguar sobre ti, como lo sabrás no puedo negarle alguna ayuda, posiblemente esté pensando ir a visitarte… te ruego que seas comprensiva y si no es mucho pedir escúchala. Quizá es algo que las dos necesiten._

_ Atte. Unohana Retsu_.


End file.
